In the nuclear power industry, the nuclear energy source is in the form of hollow zircaloy tubes filled with enriched uranium, known as fuel assemblies. Upon being depleted to a certain level, spent fuel assemblies are removed from a reactor. At this time, the fuel assemblies not only emit extremely dangerous levels of neutrons and gamma photons (i.e., neutron and gamma radiation) but also produce considerable amounts of heat that must be dissipated.
It is necessary that the neutron and gamma radiation emitted from the spent fuel assemblies be adequately contained at all times upon being removed from the reactor. It is also necessary that the spent fuel assemblies be cooled. Because water is an excellent radiation absorber, spent fuel assemblies are typically submerged under water in a pool promptly after being removed from the reactor. The pool water also serves to cool the spent fuel assemblies by drawing the heat load away from the fuel assemblies. The water may also contain a dissolved neutron shielding substance.
The submerged fuel assemblies are typically supported in the fuel pools in a generally upright orientation in rack structures, commonly referred to as fuel racks. It is well known that neutronic interaction between fuel assemblies increases when the distance between the fuel assemblies is reduced. Thus, in order to avoid criticality (or the danger thereof) that can result from the mutual inter-reaction of adjacent fuel assemblies in the racks, it is necessary that the fuel racks support the fuel assemblies in a spaced manner that allows sufficient neutron absorbing material to exist between adjacent fuel assemblies. The neutron absorbing material can be the pool water, a structure containing a neutron absorbing material, or combinations thereof.
Fuel racks for high density storage of fuel assemblies are commonly of cellular construction with neutron absorbing plate structures (i.e., shields) placed between the storage cells in the form of solid sheets. For fuel assemblies that have a square horizontal cross-sectional profile, the storage cells are usually long vertical square tubes which are open at the top through which the fuel elements are inserted. In order to maximize the number of fuel assemblies that can be stored in a single rack, the fuel racks for these square tubes are formed by a rectilinear array of the square tubes. Similarly, for fuel assemblies that have a hexagonal horizontal cross-sectional profile, the storage cells are usually long vertical hexagonal tubes which are open at the top through which the fuel elements are inserted. For such storage cells, in order to maximize the number of fuel assemblies that can be stored in a single rack, the fuel racks for these hexagonal tubes are formed by a honeycomb array of the hexagonal tubes.
Regardless of whether the storage cells are square tubes or hexagonal tubes, the storage cells of some fuel racks may include double walls that can serve two functions. The first function of a double cell wall may be to encapsulate neutron shield sheets to protect the neutron shield from corrosion or other deterioration resulting from contact with water. The second function of a double cell wall may be to provide flux traps to better prevent undesirable heat build-up within the array of storage cells. When both of these double-wall functions are incorporated into a fuel rack array, it necessarily decreases the storage density capability. Thus, improvements are desired in design a fuel racks that provide both these functions and improve the overall storage density capability.